<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You Again by Lyre27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879437">See You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27'>Lyre27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart's Been Broken Many Times [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like years before Earth saw Kao again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanaku/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart's Been Broken Many Times [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kao has been busy shooting for his upcoming series, and Earth couldn’t be happier for him. But their daily meet-ups became once-a-week greetings sent via text messages and spontaneous once-a-month video calls. It was sad but expected. They’re not on-screen partners anymore… and now the year is ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earth scrolled through his timeline and sadly smiled. Ohm and Fluke have activities as a couple lined up. Boun and Prem are working together non-stop even if they’re done with Until We Meet Again promotions. They’re lucky that their managers made it possible for them. He hoped that he and Kao can work together again even if it’s not as a couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To relieve himself from boredom, Earth took multiple pictures from different angles in front of the Christmas Tree of the new Wabi-Sabi Studio office, and upload them on his Instagram. He hoped that his Lung will get the message and maybe, just maybe, come and visit him. But it won’t be until the Nungnarong Carnival Funmeet before they meet - work - with each other again… and that’s okay because all this time, they were just friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay as long as I see you again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Possibly the shortest fiction I’ve ever written. I hope everyone who had the chance to attend the Nungnarong Carnival Funmeet last December 12 enjoyed it.</p><p>Picture credit: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/cooheart/">Earth's Instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>